The present disclosure relates to elevator systems, and more particularly to cab isolation of an elevator car.
Self-propelled elevator systems, also referred to as ropeless elevator systems, are useful in certain applications (e.g., high rise buildings) where the mass of the ropes for a roped system is prohibitive and/or there is a need for multiple elevator cars in a single hoistway. Elevator cars typically include a cab and a carriage that supports and moves with the cab. The elevator system may further include multiple thrust producing actuators that are electromagnetically coupled to guidance and propulsion devices in the hoistway that may have relative misalignments. It is desirable for the cab-supporting carriage to accommodate such misalignments. It may further desirable to mechanically isolate the cab from noise and vibration that may be transmitted by or through the carriage and to the cab for ride comfort and/or propulsion efficiency.